The present invention generally relates to golf clubs and more particularly, to golf drivers. Since the heads of the golf drivers are typically made of wood, they are often referred to as wood drivers or simply as woods. As can be seen in FIG. 8, the head (A') of a prior art wood driver is formed from an appropriately-shaped piece of solid wood (2'). The wood head (A') has a front face (1') to strike a golf ball and a rear side (3') behind the front face. A metallic sole plate (4') is typically secured within a cutout in the sole side of the wood head. The wood head is also provided with a plastic plate on the front face and a metal block on the rear side. Although wood drivers are used by practically all golfers, they suffer from one very significant disadvantage. Namely, in the wood drivers it has been seen that the center of gravity (G') of the club head lies at a point closer to the rear side and far above the sole side of the wood head. In consequence the sweet spot (P') of the club head which is a point on the front face at which the extension from the center of gravity (G') intersects with the tangent line (T) of the front face at a right angle is positioned high up the center of the front face as shown in FIG. 8. Ideally, to get the longer hitting distance and directioned stability of a ball, the ball must be hit at the sweet spot of the club head. In the actual play, however, most average golf players tend to hit the ball at the center of the front face of the club head. Therefore, when they hit the ball with the wood driver, they hit the ball at a location off the sweet spot of the club head. This results in inaccurate ball control and shorter hitting distance than they had expected. Of course, in the wood drivers, attempt has been made to move the center of gravity of the club head from a location in FIG. 8 to such a position that is closer to the front face and to the sole side of the head by placing a weight in the head so that the sweet spot of the club head can coincide with the center of the front face as shown in FIG. 9. However, in the wood drivers, since each wood head is formed from a different piece of solid wood of different properties and is separately shaped, such desired position of the center of gravity must be determined one by one by separately calculating both the proper quantity of the weight and the proper position of the head to which such weight is to be arranged for each wood driver. Therefore, in the conventional wood drivers, a very complicated process is required to provide a large number of wood drivers whose center of gravity are all located in such desired position as that is shown in FIG. 9.